


Story Time

by Quiet_Shadow



Series: Summer Days Prompts [17]
Category: Transformers: Rescue Bots
Genre: Cute, Gen, Libraries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-12 00:42:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15327969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quiet_Shadow/pseuds/Quiet_Shadow
Summary: Ms. Lima gets two unexpected visitors for Mayor Luskey's Library Story Time...





	Story Time

**Author's Note:**

> Because I found the idea adorable :p

Ms. Lima blinked and looked up. And up. And blinked again at the twin expressions of hope and bright smiles that shone upon her.

Well, that was a new one, she decided before privately wondering if any of her fellow librarians on the continent ever had to deal with half the craziness that seemed to befall Griffin Rock. Ms. Lima had been in charge of Griffin Rock’s library for over twenty years already and in that slice of time, she had seen and dealt with many things, from six years old Kade Burns running around with only a shirt on his back to an expectant mother giving birth in the horticulture section. But those two things were quite banal, all things considered. She was, however, almost certain no one else had had to deal with trained raccoons dismantling the building to recycle the materials – or had true, legit aliens as library goers (and she didn’t mean the immigrant kind).

Ms. Lima liked to think she was used to the weird by now. And she was, really; hardly anything made her bat an eyelash nowadays.

Like the fact the Rescue Bots had decided to come to her library – Boulder was a frequent visitor and user who owned his own library card and took great pride in always getting his books back on time (except that one time with the tsunami but given how many readers had been in the same case, Ms. Lima had gave them a pass).

That said, there usually wasn’t more than one at any given time so two Rescue Bots coming together – she couldn’t remember the helicopter coming before, what was his name again, Blades? Yes, that was it, Blades – but also the fact they had showed on this specific day, at this specific hour, when the library was holding one specific activity?

She admitted it was a surprise.

“Aren’t you two a little too big for story time?” she couldn’t help but ask and the two smiles fell. Immediately, she felt bad. How could robots be that expressive?

“Too big? You have a maximum size for people who want to listen to story?” the helicopter asked, bringing his fists together and rubbing them together nervously.

“That’s not…” Ms. Lima started before Boulder cut in.

“I don’t remember seeing it in the library rules? And you didn’t say anything about me being present for book discussions?”

“Because book discussion isn’t the same thing as story time,” Ms. Lima tried to explain before giving up and massaging her temples. “And it’s not you’re not allowed, far from it. I never turn anyone away from the library.” Not even giant alien robots who did an extraordinary job protecting their town. Not even Mayor Luskey, and God knew he would have had it coming. Sure, he had financed the construction of the new building but he ALWAYS managed to bring back his books late – and one time, with his toupee mysteriously slipped in. Personally, Ms. Lima suspected the dog for that stunt. “It’s just that this story time is a very specific one and I’m surprised to see you there. It’s supposed to be Children Story Time,” she tried again, seeing their blank look.

“And we’re not allowed in?” Blades asked, his lower lip looking wobbly even as Boulder looked contrite. “But Cody said children stories are a good way to start learning more about humans because you treat things differently between a children book and an adult book and it’s good to see both way.”

Ms. Lima hesitated. Part of her wanted to say ‘no’, that Children Story Time wasn’t for them. They weren’t children. But at the same time… Well, there wasn’t any rule against robots coming to Children Story Time, was it? Besides, if she told them ‘no’, she was certain that Blades would start crying – or whatever robots did instead of crying. Saying ‘no’ to that particular robot felt like kicking a puppy. And Ms. Lima was many things – and excellent librarian, an unholy demon putting the fear of God into those who didn’t respect the silence in the library or the books they borrowed, a loving Aunt to her sister’s children, a card-carrying member of the local Women Association, an amateur writer, a Griffin Rock citizen, but she wasn’t a puppy-kicker.

She sighed. She had lost the battle before it had even started. “Of course you’re allowed in, don’t be silly. BUT,” she warned as Blades jumped in delight, making the floor shake, “I expect you to be quiet and not jump around, is that clear young man?”

“Yes Ma’am,” the helicopter saluted, looking giddy. How hard it was not to smile at him, Ms. Lima thought. Robots changing into helicopters shouldn't be allowed to act like a cute child, that was just unfair.

“Is there any story you’d like to hear?” she found herself asking. She usually didn’t ask for readers choices because children almost never agreed on anything, but… those weren’t children. Just special guests that had great puppy looks.

“Can we have _‘The Little Engine That Could?'_?” Boulder asked hopefully. “I love that story! Oh, and Ms. Lima, while I’m thinking about it, may I ask for an extension for the crime novel I borrowed the other day? Chase hasn’t finished it yet,” the green robot explained.

Ms. Lima gave a curt nod, trying even harder not to smile or giggle and keep up the appearance of a stern professional. Why wasn’t she surprised that a robot asked about hearing ‘The Little Engine That Could’? “Of course you can. But you should convince Chase to get his own card, that’d be much simpler in the future.”

Or at least it’d be simple now she had a proper procedure to follow to register alien readers…


End file.
